Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt 'is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from the destroyed planet Arburia. Appearance 'Original series Cannonbolt was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in yellow shell plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. He originally had a few sharp teeth and yellow eyes. Cannonbolt wore the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. When Cannonbolt retreats into his shell, he rolls up into a ball, with his back shell plates and the plates on his hands covering him. His side plates are the plates on his shoulders. His sphere form has semi-circular stripes across his body, with black lines around the circular plates. 'Alien Force / Ultimate Alien' Cannonbolt had full, human-like teeth and his eyes have turned green. He no longer had the black stripe on his chest. Cannonbolt wore the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Omniverse' '16 year old Ben' Cannonbolt looks similar to his appearance in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and the black stripe from the original series returns, going down to his belly/chest. His eyes are no longer connected to his shoulders, and his palms are now flat instead of bulging. The yellow bolts on his body are now hexagonal and there are three plates on his back, instead of two. '11 year old Ben' Cannonbolt looks identical to his 16 year old self, except that he has the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt can curl into a ball, encasing himself in his shell. When rolled up, Cannonbolt becomes like a motorized wheel that can move at great speed and use it to slam into or run over enemies. He can also ricochet and bounce off surfaces in this form. From inside his shell, Cannonbolt can withstand a drop to Earth from space without harm from the heat of re-entering the atmosphere, though he can still suffer from mild pain from the force of the impact. He can protect others in his shell while doing this. Cannonbolt appears to be able to perceive his surroundings in his shell, despite his eyes being covered. Cannonbolt can house people and fairly large objects within his shell. Cannonbolt's shell is resistant to acids and lava, and can deflect energy-based attacks. Cannonbolt is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe. Unless he has some air supply, Cannonbolt is limited to holding his breath. Cannonbolt possesses enhanced strength. Weaknesses Cannonbolt can have difficulty stopping or controlling direction at high speeds. Cannonbolt is top heavy, making him unbalanced and clumsy. This was mostly a problem while Ben was inexperienced with Cannonbolt and has since become better at keeping his balance. Cannonbolt can get trapped on sticky surfaces. Cannonbolt, in and out of his shell, is vulnerable to electricity. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Arburian Pelarotas Category:Characters with Hard Shell Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Characters with Energy Deflection Category:Characters with Limited Space Survivability Category:Omnitrix symbol on the forehead Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Gwen Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by No Watch Ben Category:Voiced by Fred Tatasciore Category:Voiced by Vanessa Marshall Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by David Kaye Category:Alternate Versions of Cannonbolt